degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Twitter
Twitter is a key source of contact for most Degrassi fanatics. The social network allows fans to follow and interact with the fictional Degrassi characters and their actors/actresses. The system abides by a mutual following system. It has been described as "the SMS of the internet". The website has also been incorporated into various episodes of the show. Instances of Use Season 12 In Closer to Free (1), Asher asks Clare to teach him how to use Twitter, and she shows him her Twitter. Clare notices the tweets with the #StuffClareSays and #AsherSays hashtags, which are mainly being tweeted by Connor. She confronts him about it, but he refuses to stop tweeting. In Closer to Free (2), the hashtags begin to spread, as now Adam and K.C. are also tweeting about Clare. Connor turns the #StuffClareSays tweets into a video, starring Connor, K.C., Adam, and Dave. Clare is finally able to stop taking herself so seriously and learns to laugh at herself. Season 16 In #CheckYourPrivilege, Shay tells Frankie she saw what she said to the Northern Tech team on the captain's twitter feed. Degrassi Actors/Actress' Twitter Accounts Listed below are the actors and actresses that correspond to their characters above. These, and''' only these''', are the genuine and verified Twitter accounts. Current Main Cast. *Chelsea Clark – Esme Song (@Chel5eaClark) *Soma Bhatia – Goldi Nahir (Soma_Bhatia) *Amir Bageria – Baaz Nahir (amirbageria) *Dante Scott – Vijay Maraj (dantescott_) *Jamie Bloch – Yael Baron (BlochJamie) *Ana Golja – Zoë Rivas (@TheAnaGolja ) *Nikki Gould – Grace Cardinal (@NakusetGould ) *Ricardo Hoyos – Zig Novak (@RicardoHoyos2 ) *Reiya Downs – Shay Powers (reiyadowns) *Andre Kim – Winston Chu (@Andre_kim7 ) *Amanda Arcuri – Lola Pacini (amandaarcuri) *Lyle Lettau – Tristan Milligan (luxxxstone) *Eric Osborne – Miles Hollingsworth III (@ericosborne_11 ) *Richard Walters – Tiny Bell (TinyRWalters) *Spencer MacPherson – Hunter Hollingsworth (jspencermac) *Olivia Scriven – Maya Matlin (babexlaurent) *Sara Waisglass – Frankie Hollingsworth (@swaisglass ) Degrassi Current Character Twitter Accounts Unlike Facebook and Myspace, Twitter exists in the Degrassiverse as such and has been mentioned by name in the show. This is done because all the major teenage characters have official Twitter accounts run by Epitome. These are not verified by Twitter but are designed using the same template, originally a full length studio picture of the character/actor on the left (wearing their school uniform far more often than would likely be the case in real life), and the show logo on the top right. The template was redesigned for Season 12 and if anything is now even more standardized than before. *Adam Torres: @FunAdam *Becky Baker: @beckyprays *Luke Baker: @lukebaker07 *Alli Bhandari: @HeartAlli *Mike Dallas: @TheMikeDallas *Bianca DeSousa: @BeeDeSousa *Clare Edwards: @TrueClare *Connor DeLaurier: @ConnerDeLaurier *Dave Turner: @DavesDegrassi *Drew Torres: @DrewTheOne *Eli Goldsworthy: @RealEli *Fiona Coyne: @FifiCoyne *Imogen Moreno: @ImogenImagines *Jake Martin: @ItsJakeMartin *Jenna Middleton: @SongbirdJM *Katie Matlin: @KatieMatlin *K.C. Guthrie: @KCdegrassi *Marisol Lewis: @MarisolLewis *Maya Matlin: @MayaMatlin *Miles Hollingsworth III: @MHTheThird *Mo Mashkour: @MoMashkour *Owen Milligan: @OwenMill *Tori Santamaria: @ToriSantamaria *Tristan Milligan: @TristanMilligan *Winston Chu: @Winstawesome *Zig Novak: @ZigNovak *Zoë Rivas: @PrincessZoe_Zo Trivia *Twitter is the third social networking website in Degrassi history. Category:Websites Category:Social Network Site Category:Apps Category:Season 12 Category:Degrassi